Crimson Silk
by IncaGold27
Summary: She kept him as a pet, although over time he had come to mean more. He was weak, but she made him strong. She was the strong one, but he was her weakness. ShizukaxIchiru drabbles.
1. Saviour

**Title: Crimson Silk**

**Pairing: ShizukaxIchiru**

* * *

**Drabble #1: Saviour**

* * *

He leaned against the wall, watching her as usual. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

His nocturnal goddess.

His savior.

His love.

But of course, he could not tell her that. He knew she saw him only as an interesting toy, a faithful servant; something to occupy her during her self-imposed exile.

It had been two years since he had first seen her, two years in which he had slowly matured. He was much taller now, his features beginning to transform into those of the man he would one day become, but that couldn't alter the fact that he was still a human - weak, tainted, unworthy.

She hadn't changed at all. A pureblood vampire, timeless, ageless and immortal.

Tonight she sat on the floor beneath the window, legs gracefully curled beneath her, her flowing gown spread out around her like a pristine field of snow, matching her moon-colored hair. Her attention was currently focused on a scrap of cloth, her slim fingers deftly weaving brightly-hued threads into a picture. A hummingbird, he noticed. She worked without a pattern, capturing the image directly from memory. The needle moved through the fabric in a hypnotic dance, faster than his human eyes could track. To him, it was as if she painted rather than sewed.

She ceased suddenly, her eyes raised from her work to meet his, cherry-blossom meeting pale violet.

Her smile seemed to illuminate the room.

"Ichiru. Are you enjoying yourself?"

He could only nod.

"It pleases you that tonight I am in my own body. You don't look at me the same way when I'm Maria."

His gaze dropped to the floor. Of course he didn't look at her the same… it wasn't only the body. She acted differently when she used Maria as a conduit, almost as if the childishness of the body imprinted itself upon her consciousness and she was no longer _his_ Shizuka.

She held out her hand, beckoning him to come closer. He complied, now standing before her. She grasped his hand, making his heart race, then pulled him down so that he was forced to kneel.

He kept his eyes down, afraid of what she would see in them. A cool finger found his chin, tilting his head upwards.

"Look at me, Ichiru."

He could do nothing but obey.

"Such sadness in your eyes… why is that?"

Why? She asked him why? When every day he felt his strength failing, the weakness he had carried since childhood threatening to overwhelm him. When he was unable to protect her, the one precious thing he had left. When she meant everything to him, and he meant so little to her that she even refused to take his blood. All these things, he wanted to tell her, but the words wouldn't come.

"Never mind. I know a way to make you feel much better…"

Her hand moved to cup his cheek for a moment. If only she knew what sweet torture her casual touch was to him. Already his heart sped up once more, his skin flushing.

Her hand left his skin, and he felt the loss of contact keenly.

She picked up her sewing needle, turning it over in her hands. He watched as if mesmerized, the glint of silver flicking against her porcelain skin, faster and faster… when she stopped, he noticed several lines of glittering red crisscrossing one of her flawless palms, blood beginning to seep freely and pool in the centre of her hand.

"Shizuka-sama, you've cut yourself…"

Her laugh was like rippling water.

"Sweet boy. It is only a little blood."

He took hold of her hand, cupping it carefully so that none of her precious life would spill.

"Let me help you…" his voice was soft, concerned.

"No… it is _I_ who will help _you_."

He looked at her, uncomprehending.

"Drink it."

He froze, not knowing what to think. Was she teasing him? He was not a vampire… did she wish to emphasize his weakness?

"A pureblood's powers are numerous, and they are concentrated in the blood. Take what I offer you, it will make you stronger than you can imagine…you do wish to be strong don't you?"

His eyes focused on her hand, on her gift. The blood drew him like a magnet, and he wanted it so much he could barely breathe - some sign that she cared, that he wasn't invisible. Slowly, he leaned forward, fearing she would stop him at the last moment, that it would be a cruel trick or a vivid dream… but her pale eyes only watched him calmly.

His lips brushed against her fingertips briefly before descending, dipping into the scarlet pool, his tongue flicking out tentatively to taste it. It was honeyed fire, richly seductive and wickedly hot. A small moan escaped him, his grip on her hand tightening as his lips sealed around the small wounds and he began to suck… each mouthful coated his tongue like liquid silk, caressing his throat as he swallowed it.

_More - he had to have more…_

His eyes slid shut as he savored the sensation… the power infusing him, every nerve illuminating, strength flooding his body in a tidal wave… his soul was ablaze, brimming with more life than he was capable of containing. Starbursts of color shot across his vision, a momentary flare of light; and then… darkness.

--x--

Shizuka caught him as he went limp, laying his head in her lap. She had let him take much more than she should have, but she hadn't wanted him to stop… not when his lips caressed her palm in a such a sensual frenzy, sending delightful shivers traveling up her arm. She used her tongue to clean the remaining blood from her hand, delighting in the faint taste of him that still lingered there.

When it was done, she rose, lifting him effortlessly and carrying him over to the bed. After placing him carefully next to the comatose form of Maria Kurenai, she stroked his hair gently, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, unable to resist stealing one more moment of forbidden intimacy before he woke.

She had known for quite some time now that her feelings for this quiet, silver-haired angel were far from platonic. Of course, she would never risk letting it show.

So many times he had offered himself to her; begged her to take his blood. Beseeched her for the one thing she could not bring herself to grant him because she was afraid she would repeat the mistakes of her past and he would be taken from her by malicious fate.

He probably thought her cruel and uncaring for declining, but then, he didn't know the real reason behind her refusals.

For two years, she had resisted the urge to give him her blood. She knew it was the only way to strengthen his failing body, but she'd been scared of the bond it would create; the intimacy of the sharing. Terrified that if she did this, she would want so much more, and eventually give in to his requests.

She couldn't quite say why she had let him to do it tonight, it had been something in his eyes, some dark despair within him that she couldn't bear to see.

It was taboo of course, giving her pure, untainted blood to a human… but she had never set much store by rules and laws. They were insignificant things, and she refused to be bound by them.

Her palm was still tingling, a silent reminder of the pact she had now sealed with him. In vampire terms, she had given him a promise. A promise to treasure him above all others.

Yet another secret she would keep, one more thing he must not know.

A gentle sigh before returning to her place under the window, continuing her embroidery.

It wasn't the same though, without his gaze.


	2. Envious

_**A/N:**__ There are so few fics dealing with this pairing, and my favourite tragic villains just wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to add to this. Over time, I may add another few drabbles, so I won't mark this complete as yet. The drabbles have a common thread in that they explore the feelings and desires developing between Shizuka and Ichiru, but are from different moments in time and thus mostly unrelated._

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first drabble – it was all of your kind praise and encouragement which motivated me to add to it._

_There is a bit of this which ties back to the first scene in Sagakure's collection "Scattered Pleasures". I just want to thank her for the inspiration :D_

* * *

**Drabble #2: Envious**

* * *

Shizuka's fangs sank deeply into the yielding neck of her latest victim, the warm, sweet blood flowing readily into her mouth. Ichiru had brought her two tonight, luring the somewhat inebriated men from a nearby tavern. The second one lay unconscious in the corner, having been rendered that way with a small effort of her will.

She always preferred using her true body when she killed; her pureblood palate was more sensitive, the blood richer and more satisfying as a result. However, she would have to change vessels again before taking the second one; after all, she had to sustain her host's body as well as her own.

The spark of life in the prey went out; extinguished by her voracious appetite. Almost distractedly, she allowed the body to collapse in an unceremonious heap at her feet. Ichiru's eyes were on her, she could tell. He'd been watching for a while, and the knowledge sent a dark thrill up her spine. It was intoxicating when he would see her kill – nothing could compare to the intensity of his gaze.

Ichiru found himself staring at the limp form as it slid from Shizuka's slender, elegant arms. How did it feel, dying in her embrace? Was the poor wretch aware that, however briefly, he had been touched by a goddess?

She noted the look on his face as he observed, and it sent an odd kind of pain lancing through her chest to see so much anguish in his eyes. Perhaps this time, she had truly scared him with her ruthlessness.

"Ichiru? Why do you look at him so? Do you pity him?"

Ichiru's gaze dropped to the floor, his fingers curling into fists. _**Pity**__ him? _Pity someone who knew, if only fleetingly, what it felt like to be held by her, to be _wanted_ by her… his voice could barely hold steady as he replied.

"No. I do not pity him."

He intended to leave it there, but before he could get a rein on himself, the words had spilled out of his mouth.

"I _envy _him."

Shizuka stilled, shocked by the conviction in his tone.

"You envy a dead man?"

Ichiru tried to remain silent, but failed. He could never really evade her questions.

"Yes. I envy him that he can give you what I may not."

She laughed then, that rich, golden sound which rang with ancient power and was nothing like the impetuous, childish giggle of Maria Kurenai.

"You wish for me to take your life?"

He knew she was teasing. She was well aware of the meaning behind his words, but she enjoyed toying with his feelings. Momentary resentment overwhelmed him, and yet again his thoughts were laid bare by his traitorous mouth before he had a chance to prevent it.

"Sometimes I wish you would. I am nothing but a convenient plaything after all... and Shizuka-sama enjoys her games. Perhaps I should take up this sword and fight you - maybe then you will rip my throat out like you did my parents… or maybe," his voice became wistful and quiet, nothing but the barest whisper, "…maybe you will grant me the same fate as my brother…"

His melancholy, longing tone cut into her. _If only he knew how much she ached to indulge his wish._

"Ichiru."

He looked up at the sound of his name, his striking amethyst eyes swirling with darker threads of emotion.

"Come here."

How could he refuse? The mistress of his heart had spoken. She had once told him that if she turned him, he would be a slave to her voice and will… but he already was. Why couldn't she see that? Why did she still refuse him? He would give anything; do anything just to stay by her side. His feet carried him physically across the floor, but it was his heart that drew him there. By the time he reached her, his pulse was racing - as it always did - simply from the thought of her proximity.

She looked at him with a predatory intensity, faint glimmers of scarlet still circling her pale irises. He blinked, and she was gone. He barely had time to register his surprise when one slim but immovably strong arm caught him around the waist, the other sending long, elegant fingers to tangle in his hair, raising tingling goose bumps on his skin as his head was tilted back and to the side. Anticipation twined with desire and settled low in his stomach. _Yes… let this be it...let her turn me…_

He could feel her gentle breath on his neck in small, delicate puffs. The very thought of having her hold him like this made him ache with want, and he melted readily into her embrace. Her lips touched him then, like warm, moist petals and he stifled a gasp of pure delight. When her dainty tongue followed, tracing the vein through which his lifeblood flowed, it was all he could do to remain standing. He did gasp this time, exhaling her name on a sigh.

"Shizuka…"

The respectful honorific vanished in the heat of the moment, but she didn't seem to mind, because he could feel her fangs now… smooth, razor-sharp points of ivory dragged lightly down his throat, then tracked back up the same path, playing with him; teasing him cruelly with the one thing he wanted above all. As he'd said before, she enjoyed her games… and right now, he was her willing toy. He could barely think past the searing, intense delight, but he managed a whispered entreaty.

"Please…"

His eyes fluttered closed as he stood there waiting, hoping, _needing…_

Shizuka knew she was going too far. She was risking everything… risking _him_… but it always keyed up her vampire instincts when he watched her feed, and he'd looked so lost and bitter that it had broken through her defences unexpectedly.

Her fangs were fully extended; in part from the nearness of the throbbing vein in Ichiru's soft, moon-pale neck and in part because of how intoxicatingly good it felt having his lithe, male body pressed against her this way. Unable to help herself, even though she knew it was incredibly dangerous, she tightened her grip, holding him perfectly still as she pressed those sharp, vicious points against his skin, feeling every beat of his heart through the speeding pulse beneath her canines.

The poor boy. This wonderful, marvelous, gorgeous and utterly _enticing_ creature thought she did not want him; but in reality she wanted him altogether too much. If only… if only she could show him just how deep her yearning ran.

With increasing frequency lately she had been considering biting him using Maria's body; allowing herself the pleasure of tasting his blood without the danger of turning him, but she did not trust herself. Blood and desire were intrinsically linked for vampires and she feared her lust would overwhelm her at the first taste of that luscious, tempting elixir that was his life in liquid form; his very essence distilled and purified, the true flavour of his soul. Aside from that, she was also afraid of what scarlet secrets his blood would reveal. She dreaded the thought that perhaps she had denied him for too long and he now despised her covertly, in much the same way he had silently hated his parents before their demise.

He was almost whimpering now, short, ragged breaths forcing their way past his lips as he tried to arch his neck, hoping the motion would result in her fangs breaking through his skin. She held him tightly though, effectively immobilizing him and rendering his attempts useless. It seemed an eternity they stood there, predator and prey, goddess and willing sacrifice, locked in a silent battle of temptation and denial. Soon, she was once more grazing her teeth seductively over his pulse and he was fairly rubbing his entire body against her in a mindless frenzy of passion. Both were breathing hard, hearts racing in the wake of this new, forbidden feeling sparking between them…

A strangled moan from the other side of the room made them freeze, bringing unwelcome reality crashing down. Shizuka released him at once, swiveling her head towards the man in the corner who had regained consciousness and was now trying weakly to crawl towards the door.

Somewhat hurriedly, Ichiru shuffled away to restrain the escaping prisoner, hoping the distraction would allow him time to compose himself and keep the incriminating blush dusting his cheeks hidden from her.

Shizuka moved over to the bed, sitting next to Maria's motionless form, preparing for the transfer. It would be safer for both herself and Ichiru once she was isolated from her pureblood instincts.

Moments later, Maria's smaller, younger form walked to where Ichiru held her meal captive. As soon as she had taken hold of the struggling man, the tall silver-haired boy moved away. Restraining her prey easily despite her small stature, she bared the filthy neck, wishing it smelled of lavender and moonlight – like _him_ - rather than stale tobacco and bitter wine. As she prepared to sink her fangs deep, knowing the taste would be just as unsatisfying as the scent, her gaze flitted across to the silent, tense figure at the window, disappointed but not at all surprised to find that this time, he was looking away.


End file.
